Baticita
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Cuando recibas este mensaje, cierra los ojos e imagina los momentos más felices de tu vida; eso es lo que deseo para ti ¡un año lleno de felicidad!


Estamos a nada de que llegue navidad, muchos seguramente están planeando su cena de nochebuena. Por mi parte lo único que puedo hacer es desearles my ladys, my lords lo mejor hoy, mañana y siempre.

Atentamente.

Ciel Phatomhive.

.

.

.

.

**Baticita**

**RESUMEN:**

Cuando recibas este mensaje, cierra los ojos e imagina los momentos más felices de tu vida; eso es lo que deseo para ti ¡un año lleno de felicidad!

**CAPITULO UNICO**

—Tú sabes que lo amas —me dijo Clark tomándome por sorpresa. En su mirada azul estaba escrita la comprensión y el cariño incondicional que siempre me ha brindado.—Quizás más que a mí —comento y no pude detectar rastro alguno de celos o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo en su voz.

Respondí elevando una ceja mientras observaba como entre sus manos la taza de café se enfriaba lentamente, igual a la mía. Eran apenas las ocho en esa mañana helada de invierno, afuera la capa de nieve debía tener al menos diez centímetros y en definitiva tendríamos una blanca navidad.

Wayne Manor se encontraban en silencio pues mis pequeños petirrojos hacía rato que habían volado permitiéndome disfrutar de un desayuno tranquilo con mi esposo.

—La vida es muy corta, dedícale tiempo —murmuro una vez más con el rubor pintándole las mejillas. Sus dedos por costumbre acomodaron la montura de los lentes de pasta gruesa sobre el puente de su nariz. Nunca se lo diría, pero encontraba ese gesto adorable.

—Pero, yo te amo a ti —protesté mordiendo mi mejilla interna para no demostrar lo irritante que era escucharlo decir esas palabras, peor aún, por estar sugiriendo que la velada romántica que tenía planeada para los dos la compartiera con alguien más.

—Lo sé —me aseguro con una sonrisilla traviesa. Luego extendió su mano y tomo la mía para darle un suave apretón. —Pero también lo amas a él ¿verdad?

Con renuencia tuve que asentir con la cabeza, no podía negar lo evidente y tampoco quería hacerlo. El otro hombre con quien Clark deseaba que pasara víspera de navidad era Alfred, quien desde hace unos años había dejado de servirme como mayordomo por su avanzada edad y ahora actuaba más como el abuelito que siempre fue para mis hijos, sin embargo, debido a las exigencias de mi trabajo, tanto diurno como nocturno, además de mis hijos hacían que cada día pasara menos tiempo al pendiente de él.

Así que tomando la sugerencia enérgica/pasiva de Clark, esa noche me presente en la puerta de su dormitorio y lo invite a cenar y al cine.

—Maestro Bruce —nunca logre que dejar de llamarme de ese modo. —¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó con la mirada un tanto sorprendida por mi invitación.

Supongo que para Alfred, después de tantos años suturando y vendando a Batman, una llamada tarde en la noche, una invitación sorpresiva o algo fuera de lo normal es indicio de malas noticias.

Carraspee con la garganta, y de hecho para mi deshonra, me afloje la corbata sin mucha elegancia.

—Creí que sería agradable pasar algún tiempo contigo —le respondí. —Los dos solitos. ¿Qué opinas? —estaba nervioso y Al siendo Al supo leer mis sentimientos.

Reflexionó sobre ello un momento y luego con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto dijo:

—Me encantaría.

Ese viernes 24 de diciembre mientras me arreglaba frente al espejo para mi cita me encontraba nervioso, era el nerviosismo que hace mucho no sentía, creo que la última vez que las manos me sudaron tanto fue cuando le confesé a mis hijos mi relación con Clark. Me cambie la camisa al menos una diez veces y la corbata como treinta. Me peinaba y luego consideraba que era demasiado formal y metía la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua del lavabo para empezar otra vez.

Clark se rio de mi comportamiento, luego mientras me tendía una toalla me aseguro que no importaba lo que llevara luciría sensacional.

Y pensé, si fuera para cualquier otra persona tal vez ese argumento sería valido, pero se trataba de Alfred, el hombre que me enseño el sinónimo de elegancia, refinamiento y buen gusto a la hora de vestir.

Cuando al fin quedé más o menos conforme con mi indumentaria recorrí el pasillo a paso constante y, por Dios, cuando llegué, vi que él también estaba muy emocionado.

Me esperaba en la puerta con su abrigo puesto, se había alisado el pelo y llevaba el traje que uso el día de mi boda hace cuatro años, su rostro sonreía, irradiaba luz.

—Les dije a muchachos que iba a salir con usted y se mostraron muy emocionados —me comentó mientras subía al auto —supongo que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. No podían esperar a mañana para escuchar acerca de nuestra velada. Deberá compartir una noche igual con sus hijos amo Bruce —dijo en el tono demandante que tan bien conocía.

Fuimos a un restaurante no muy elegante, pero si muy acogedor y discreto, Al se aferró a mi brazo como si fuera "La Primera Dama de la Nación" y yo sentí mi pecho hincharse de felicidad, porque el hombre que una vez me envolvió entre sus brazos y me protegió contra el mundo, hoy se sujetaba a mi y yo podía devolverle el favor.

Cuando nos sentamos tuve que leerle el menú. Sus ojos sólo veían grandes figuras. Cuando iba por la mitad de las entradas, levanté la vista; Al estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y me miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

—Recuerdo haber visto al amo Thomas incontables veces leerle el menú cuando era pequeño. ¿Aun lo recuerda? A veces usted se subía a su regazo, entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba descifrar las letras. Era en aquel entonces un niño muy alegre y tal vez un tanto mimado.

—Al —reñí con un poco de tristeza, sin embargo, rápidamente la aparte, no era el momento así que cambié de tema.

Durante la cena tuvimos una agradable conversación, nada extraordinario, sólo ponernos al día uno con la vida del otro. Descubrí que pasaba mucho tiempo con Jasón, un hecho que hizo a mi corazón derramarse de ternura porque si bien mi segundo hijo siempre fue el más rebelde, también estaba seguro era el que tenía el corazón más noble. Y apostaría mi vida en ello, porque incluso a pesar de haber pasado por el pozo de Lázaro aun quedaba mucho amor en él.

Me conto de Damian y su tímido intento de acercamiento. De Dick y sus constantes confesiones que buscaban su sabio consejo.

—En eso supongo que salió a mi —dije riendo sin inhibiciones.

De Tim y su relación con Conner. Bueno hablamos tanto que nos perdimos el cine.

Mientras salíamos del restaurante y le abría la puerta del auto Al sonrió resplandeciente.

—Todos esos años enseñándole a ser un caballero valieron la pena, sin duda es un hombre encantador con el que aceptaría salir otra vez — dijo Al juguetonamente, logrando hacerme ruborizar.

—Yo complacido de repetir la velada —conteste intentando ocultar la timidez que me asalto.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo abracé, besé su frente mientras le decía cuanto lo quería y lo agradecido que estaba porque formara parte de mi vida, por tenerlo de guía y que tomara sin pedírselo el papel de padre que tanto necesité.

El soltó un par de lagrimas y acaricio mi rostro, justo como lo hizo el día en que me recogió en la estación de policía el fatídico día que mi mundo se derrumbó.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti mi niño —murmuro y yo no puede más que abrazarme a él nuevamente.

.

.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cita? —quiso saber Clark apenas entre a la alcoba. Supongo que mi rostro mostraba demasiadas emociones porque él se puso en pie y se apresuro a envolverme entre sus brazos.

Por un tiempo nos mantuvimos así, sujetos uno del otro como si todo lo demás hubiera dejado de existir.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto sin alejarme, de hecho, sus labios se movieron contra mis cabellos.

—Gracias por la sugerencia. Fue muy agradable —dije mirándolo complacido. —Mucho más de lo que imaginé.

Él sonrió mientras un _me alegro_ fue suspirado de entre sus labios.

.

.

.

Un mes más tarde perdí a Al, todo fue tan rápido, no pude hacer nada. Yo siendo Batman, con un plan de contingencia para todo fui inservible. No pude salvarlo.

Fue Jasón quien dio la alarma al no poder despertarlo. Era conocido por ser un mercenario sin escrúpulos o piedad, pero ante el cuerpo inerte de Alfred lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr a mis brazos en busca de ayuda.

El consuelo que me quedo fue saber que su muerte fue indolora y tranquila, de hecho, tenía una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

—La muerte es el único rival al que ni siquiera nosotros podemos vencer —comento Clark abrazándome suavemente como si me fuera a romper mientras observábamos bajar el féretro y luego ser cubierto con tierra.

No puede sino estar de acuerdo y confortarme pensando que sin saberlo habíamos pasado nuestra última navidad y por ese efímero momento todo fue ideal. Alfred me repitió más de una vez esa noche que era feliz y en mi cabeza resonaba sus palabras finales.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti mi niño"_

.

.

.

Al poco tiempo recibí un sobre del restaurante donde habíamos cenado Al y yo, contenía una nota que decía:

"_Jamás podrás entender lo que aquella noche significó para mí, ni lo orgulloso que me has hecho sentir durante todos estos años. Pero, hazme un último favor. Repite momentos como el que compartimos más seguido con tus hijos y tu pareja. La vida que has elegido es dura y amarga, así que procura endulzarla un poco aceptando y dando cariño a aquellos que amas y te aman._

_Te amo mi pequeño Bruce. _

_Atentamente:_

_Alfred Pennyworth"_

Con la hoja arrugada entre mis manos y las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas en ese momento comprendí la importancia de decir a tiempo "TE AMO" y darles a nuestros seres queridos el espacio que se merecen.

—Así lo hare, gracias por todo papá…

Fin.


End file.
